A method that generates an axially symmetric polarized beam having a polarization distribution that is symmetrical with respect to the optical axis has been known, and an example in which a super-resolution microscope or super-resolution laser processing is implemented by using the same has been reported. A method that generates an axially symmetric polarized beam by using a photo-induced liquid crystal polymer material or a liquid crystal spatial phase modulator has been proposed (see JP-A-2008-233903, for example).